


Aftercare

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: Aaron gives Spencer the aftercare he needs.





	Aftercare

“Spencer? Babyboy?” Hotch quietly whispered into his boyfriends ear, wrapping his arms around the body in front of him and pulling him closer to his own body, settling Reid’s head on his chest right over his heart.

 

 

“Baby? You okay?” Aaron asked waiting for a reaction from his lover.

 

 

Spencer contentedly hummed quietly and nodded against the solid chest, cuddling closer into his boyfriend.

 

 

“You were such a good boy for me, honey. You were as perfect as always. I love you so much, babyboy. You’re the best boy someone could ever have.” Hotch told him and saw the blush that crept his way up onto his boyfriend’s face.

 

 

“You’re always such a good boy for me, honey. I love you so much.”

 

 

“I love you too.” Spencer mumbled against the chest,sleepily looking up at his boyfriend, his eyes filled with pure love and adoration for his older lover.

 

 

Aaron warm-heartedly smiled down at him, “Do you need anything? Another blanket? Something to drink or eat? Do you want to watch a movie or an episode of Doctor who?”

 

 

“No, just stay here for a little while?” Reid insecurely asked, shyly looking down.

 

 

“I’ll stay here for as long as you want me to.” Aaron reassured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and stroking his younger lover’s back gently up and down.

 

 

If he’d have any say in it, he’d spend the rest of his life just laying in bed with the man he loves the most, who means the world to him. Unfortunately it isn’t possible but he’ll make the best out of it for as long as possible.

 

 

 

**Love is not about sex, going on fancy dates, or showing off. It’s about being with a person who makes you happy in a way nobody else can.**

**-unknown**


End file.
